


Stories based on my favorite characters

by SweetInspirations



Series: Stories based off my favorite characters [1]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), etc - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Other, sickfics, yadayada
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetInspirations/pseuds/SweetInspirations
Summary: Just some fics based on my favorite characters ( who are mostly villains).
Series: Stories based off my favorite characters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744582
Kudos: 1





	1. An unexpected guest

Jack'o lantern found Pitch unconscious in the snow so he decided to take him. Pitch had shrunken due to his nightmares taking a lot of his power. So the nightmares have red eyes and now run freely. Pitch lives with Jack o lantern now.

"Please don't make me go" Pitch whined. It was Christmas eve and Jack o wanted to take Pitch to North's Christmas eve party. Pitch was too scared to go.

"Look Pitch" Jack o said in a calm voice "I know you and the guardians don't like each oth-"

"They don't just not like me. They hate me!" Pitch shouted cutting Jack o off.

Jack o sighed." Okay, Pitch. I get it. They hate you. But can you please come to the party with me?" Jack o pleaded.

Pitch sighed. If the party really meant that much to Jack o, then he would go. "Fine. I'll go to the stupid party" Pitch grumbled.

\---------------------------------1 hr later---------------------------------------------------------

Pitch and Jack O had finally gotten to the pole and Pitch's legs were starting to feel like jello so Jack O had to carry him. Pitch let out a whimper as they started to get closer to the globe room.

"Shh, shh, shh" Jack O hushed. "It's okay. I promise none of the guardians are going to hurt you" Jack O whispered kissing Pitch's forehead. They finally got into the globe room. The minute Jack O walked in with Pitch on his hip, all the chattering stopped and turned into little whispers.

"Oh my gosh! is that Pitch"

"He looks so cute"

"CUTE! HE'S EVIL, not Cute."

"How did he get so short?!"

"Why is here in the FIRST PLACE?!?"

North cleared his throat getting everyone's attention. "Jack O why is Pitch here?" North asked as he arched one of his brows.

"Well, you see I-" Jack O hissed as Pitch's nails dug into his shoulder. Jack O looked over at Pitch whose eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets. " Well, Pitch has been living with me for about 6 months. I-I thought it would be a good idea if he came here with me. I promise you all he won't cause any trouble.

North thought about it for a moment. Could he really trust Pitch? North sighed. "Okay, he can stay. But if he causes any trouble I'm kicking both of you out" North said in a stern voice.

"WHAT" All the other guardians shouted in unison.

"He can't stay here" Bunny argued.

"Why not?" Cupid said. A wide grin plastered across her freckled face. "We can teach him how to give kids the fear that they need. Like when they're about to steal something." Cupid flew over to get a better look at Pitch who let out a squeak and buried his face into Jack O's chest when he noticed her coming.

"I agree with Bunny on this" Tooth said firmly. " I mean he stole my fairies and tried to ruin us. If it hadn't been for jack we wouldn't be here today"

All the other guardians started to nod their heads in agreement with what Tooth said. Pith managed to get out of Jack-O's arms. 

"Well, then I guess if they don't want me here I'll be leaving" Pitch started to walk off when Jack-O stopped him.

Jack-O cleared his throat " Where do you think you going?" He asked the smaller male.

"Um.......Bathroom?" Pitch's answer sounded more like a question.

"Are you asking or telling me?" Jack-O asked

Pitch blushed and stared at the floor. " A-at first it was gonna be a way to get out of being here but now.......I sorta have to go for real." He started to do a small dance. "Um.....N-North m-may I use your.......Um...........uh Bathroom? Please?" Pitch looked kinda desperate.

North nodded. Jack-O picked Pitch up and carried him to the bathroom. Meanwhile, the guardians were still arguing on whether or not Pitch should stay.

"Come on guys! He's already been here for almost 45 minutes. I think he should just stay and done." Spring said while taking another piece of cake. She frowned when some of the guardians shook their heads. 

"I agree with my sis" Summer said. She loved her older sister and mostly agreed with everything her sister said. I mean Pitch didn't look harmful, right?

"Think about Autumn!" Turkey Tom gobbled. Autumn was the youngest and only male of the seasons. There was no winter because Jack frost is technically winter. 

"Don't forget baby new year." Father time added. Pitch and Jack-O walked back into the globe room.

" Have you all decided yet?" Jack-O asked

"ALL THOSE IN FAVOR OF PITCH STAYING SAY "I" " Cupid shouted. The majority of the guardians said "I".

"Well then. I guess you get to stay" Jack-O said as he ruffled Pitch's hair. Pitch smiled.

"Thank you for allowing me to stay here" Pitch said gratefully.

"One wrong move mate and We'll make sure ya never leave that hole' a yours" Bunny growled.

" Be nice bunny" Jack said.

"Bunny? I thought he was a kangaroo" Pitch said with a frown.

"I AIN'T NO KANGAROO YA UGLY RACCOON. Pitch gasped when he heard those words.

"Can we just continue eating and talking now?" Cupid asked. Everyone went back to what they were doing. Jack-O grabbed some food and drinks for him and Pitch before grabbing a chair and setting Pitch on his lap.

Whelp Pitch isn't dead so that's a good sign. Right?

This was my first story so sorry if it sucks.


	2. Don't run away from T'challa with a full bladder: Black panther

I haven't seen black panther really. I've seen bits and pieces so please correct me in the comments.

Erik sighed. He had been alive for about a month now, hiding up in trees in the Wakandian forest. Erik purred as he felt the warmth of the sun on his back. He slowly got up, looked around and decided that he was safe before jumping from branch to branch down the tree and finally jumping on to the ground. He quickly stretched a bit before walking over to the lake and getting a drink of water. Suddenly, Erik heard the sound of leaves crunching under someone's feet at a pretty fast rate. He was about to jump into the bushes when T'challa came running in his panther suit, stopping a few feet away from Erik.

"T-T-T'challa?" Erik gasped, looking up at his cousin with wide eyes. T'challa looked down at his cousin, both anger and joy filling his heart. Out of fear Erik quickly took off. T'challa right on his heels. Erik felt the need to use the bathroom but he ignored it. He couldn't go, now that T'challa was chasing him.

"Erik! Stop!" T'challa shouted after his cousin. Erik kept running. Erik quickly climbed up to the top of a tree and stood on a small branch. He deactivated his suit and stared at his cousin in fear.

"Erik, please. Come down. We can talk about this." T'challa pleaded. He too deactivated his suit and was now staring up at his younger cousin.

"I-I know what you're trying to d-do" Erik stuttered. "You're going to send me to prison"

"Well........ya Erik. I have to." T'challa said, sadness filling his voice at the realization that Erik would be locked up. Erik started bouncing a little as the need to pee was weighing down on him. Little by little the branch slowly started to break until..........

CRACK.

The branch broke. Erik didn't even have time to transform. He quickly closed his eyes preparing to die (again (◔_◔) ). But instead landing on the forest floor he landed in T'challa's arms. Erik looked up at his cousin and whimpered. T'challa's heart broke after seeing his cousin in such a state of fear.

Erik squirmed in T'challa's arms. Now he really needed to pee.

"T-T-T'challa? C-c-could you......ngh......put me down? I-I promise I won't run off!" Erik asked. you could hear the desperation in his voice.

"Sorry cousin," T'challa said with a frown "I can't guarantee you won't run off" Erik whimpered. T'challa carried Erik back to the castle. 

Everyone gasped and stared at Erik. He wanted to run away so badly because one: T'challa is stronger than he is and two: his bladder felt like he had just drunken half the ocean. Erik whimpered again. Finally, T'challa set Erik down in Erik's old room. Before Erik could ask to use the bathroom the door had been closed and locked. (Oh no. :O). Erik let out a squeak as a large spurt escaped dampening his briefs. He quickly shoved both his hands into his crotch so he wouldn't leak. 

Erik paced around the room. It had been an hour since T'challa had locked him in his room (you mean old room). Now he was desperate. His abdomen hurt so badly. T'challa walked in, followed by Shuri, Okoye, Everett, W'Kabi, N'Jobu, Ramonda, Zuri, Nakia, River, Ayo, and Nakia. They all froze when they saw Erik.

He had both hands tightly gripping his crotch, a very, very noticeable bulge on his abdomen and warm, salty tears, streaming down his face. 

Upon seeing shadows covering his own shadow Erik looked up. The first person he saw was Ramonda.

"A-A-Auntie?" Erik squeaked out. He suddenly gasped as a jet of pee shot out of him and splattered against the floor making a tiny puddle. Erik let out another squeak before pushing past everyone and making a mad dash for the nearest bathroom. Erik didn't know he was being followed. Erik tried to open the door but suddenly realized it was locked. (Oh poo) Erik desperately hopped from foot to foot waiting for whoever was in the bathroom to get out. He crossed his legs as tightly as he could hoping that he would be able to hold it for a little longer. (But, life said noooope not gonna happen, bro) Sadly, he couldn't hold it any longer. Erik sank to his knees as pee came gushing out forming a giant puddle around him. A sob escaped Erik's lips, more warms tears making their way down his cheeks. Erik flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see T'challa looking down at him sympathetically. 

"It's ok cousin," T'challa said in a soothing voice. He quickly knelt down pulling Erik into his lap. He kissed his cousin's forehead, gently stroking his cousin's back in a soothing motion. Erik continued to sob into the older male's chest. After like forever (It was an hour. Don't exaggerate) Erik finally cried himself to sleep. T'challa laid Erik down in his room, gently tucking Erik under the sheets.

"Goodnight cousin," T'challa said, as he kissed Erik's forehead once again. He slowly walked out and closed the door. 

"I know you want to give him a second chance but we can't," A feminine voice said. T'challa knew that voice. It was his mother. (Why not?!?)

T'challa turned to face his mom. " I know mother, I-I just feel like there was something more we could do so that Erik wouldn't have done what he did."

"Son," Ramonda said in a calm voice. "We couldn't have known that Erik was going to try to take over the kingdom." (◔_◔)

T'challa sighed. "I just wish things were different" (Then give him a second chance Boi)

To be.............................................

definitely....................

NOT continued!

The end.


	3. Help needed

Hey, guys umm.....I need story Ideas....... So if you have any ideas on a story I should about your favorite character I'll do it. Unless I hate them.


	4. Read this starting from the top then starting from the bottom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This doesn't belong to me I found it on Pinterest)

(The picture doesn't belong to me I found it on Pinterest)

https://www.wattpad.com/862802380-stories-based-on-my-favorite-characters-read-this


	5. IM NOT DEAD

Sorry I've been gone for like 20000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000354 years. :I

It's just school and being locked up in your home forever.


End file.
